The Secrets of Ed and Ted
by VintageIndie678
Summary: They’re the school’s Star-Wars, dork-esque science geeks…on the surface. But everybody has a secret. PG-13 Boarderline R- for language, “sexual” or “sensual” situations, a scene of slash (as in gay talk) and a scene of drinking leading to profanity.
1. Prolouge

The Secrets of Ed and Ted 

Author- Vintagegirl678 (formally known as Scbeachgirl26)

Summary- They're the school's Star-Wars, dork-esque science geeks…on the surface. But everybody has a secret.

Rating- PG-13/ Boarderline R- for language, "sexual" or "sensual" situations, a scene of slash (as in gay talk) and a scene of drinking leading to profanity.

Inside Summary- Who would think that the geek who recaps Battlestar Galactica on RFR and wears Star Wars boxers would make the indie girl Shakespearian and modern actress want to take her clothes off? And who would think that the youngest, yet smartest kid in Advanced Trig would become so desperate that he would get drunk at a party for attention and end up at a dead end? Everybody has a secret.

A/N- Hey Hey! It's the original author of The Secrets… back with a new, improved, spicier, made over version. The original fic I was onto before was lacking excitement, and tension, and temptation and conflict. It was really going nowhere and the main character, Lucy, was slowly but surely becoming a big Mary Sue. SO I have decided to bring The Secrets…back from the dead and also attract new readers and reviews. You have to read this somewhat open-mindedly, but I love honest reviews. Thanks! R&R- I love you guys- Vintagegirl678

Prologue-

Me and Ted have been friends….FOREVER. Ever since we got put in the same math class in 3rd grade, we've been inseparable. Ed and Ted…the Physics geniuses….Ed and Ted…the smartest kids you'll ever meet…Ed and Ted…the biggest geeks in the school…Ed and Ted… they're like brothers…Ed and Ted…on the never-ending quest for girls. Actually, you won't be hearing that last one anymore. See, this is precisely what I was worried about. One of us would let a girl get in the way of a Star Trek: TNG marathon. And I knew all along that Ted would be the one to do it. Not that Ted's soft, because I would never ditch my best friend AND Star Trek for a somewhat aesthetically enhanced girl. NEVER. And he has the nerve to say I'm over reacting…….. Well if it weren't for me, he never would have met Zoë Telemachus in the first place. I mean I AM her Algebra tutor. Besides, Ted only likes her because she's Greek. Half Greek, half Black, an unlikely combination, I know. But she is. And the fact that she became the lead star at the Shakespeare Tavern her 3rd month here. I don't know. But she was interested in him, always looking at him in Literature…and he was no question, feeling the same. It's just weird. Maybe I don't want to be the unnoticed one. But still….


	2. Hard To Explain

Chapter 1- Hard To Explain 

I can't concentrate in this class. Not looking at him. The way his long curly hair falls into those emerald green eyes as he reads his book. His eyes follow every word, and you can tell that he's devouring every word and it's digesting though his brain. That boy is like an encyclopedia, he just knows everything. And I can't stop looking at him. His face is just so perfect and his hair and…it's really hard to explain. I mean, I know he's goofy and geeky but I'm clumsy and loud. I wonder what he thought of me yesterday when Ed was tutoring me… not that I really care all that much what people think but… maybe I should just, write my name on my paper… distract myself. Zoë… Telemachus. There. Besides, I should be a little more concerned with my performance tonight at the Tavern, my first performance of the 4 shows of Romeo and Juliet. Yeah, I'm the young and "beautiful" Juliet. I love acting, the whole thrill and rush and fun of being somebody else, being in an entirely different world, being able to do different things amazes me. For example, if this Literature class was a play. I could jump on top of the desk and declare my uncertain love towards Ted. Then he would say something romantic and kiss me passionately on the lips and everyone would sigh…

"Try not to stare." Lily poked me with her pencil eraser and grinned. My attention went straight to Lily.

"What?"

"You've been looking at him all period, don't act like you haven't been." She murmured. Lily Randall's a cool girl. She was super cool to me the first week of school and we've hung out ever since. She also has a band, they're really good… and they get airplay too. On this "secret identity" radio station called Radio Free Roscoe.

"Okay, I have been, but he's so…"

"Yeah, he's seems to think you're so… too. He looks at you every time you look away."

All I could do was let out a silent laugh.

"So, Zoë, I'm coming to see your play tonight, me and Robbie and Travis and the gals, and…"

"_Raaaaaaay._" I had to add the sing songy voice. Because Ray is her almost- but no quite steady boyfriend. Trust me, I've heard the entire struggle between them.

"Yeah, Ray. I wanna say, good luck though. Romeo, Romeo, were for art though Romeo." She said in a fake dramatic tone, "Oh, look, he's right there." She pointed to Ted.

I rolled my eyes, we always tease each other.

"I never thought that you'd go for I guy like him." She murmured.

"Why?" I already know why, because I'm an actress and he's a bookworm trekie.

"Because…I always thought you'd go for someone, like…Robbie." Why? Because I'm exactly one shade lighter than him on the racial color spectrum. Sorry, I didn't mean that inside thoughts…bad karma.

"Yeah, Robbie's cute and all, but isn't there still something between him and Kim Carlisle?"

"I don't know, I don't even know anymore." We both laughed.

"Class, could I get your attention?" Mr. Applegate, our semi- old, semi-boring, semi- out there literature teacher.

"Class, the bell will be ringing in about 2 minutes. I just wanted you to know that you'll be receiving your mythology textbooks tomorrow, so that we can start the mythology unit."

A "YES!" came from Ed as Ted looked up from his textbook and high fived his best friend. I have a connection to mythology, considering my father is Greek and lived in Greece 20 years of his 36 years of life, before he married my mother. The bell rang and everyone started to gather their things.

"Ed!" I called Ed over; I really need so help with linear functions anyways.

He grabbed his backpack and brought Ted with him.

"Ed, can you meet me at the library tomorrow, or come over or call me or anything. If I don't get help on linear functions by Monday, I'll fail." I begged, my heart discreetly racing in Ted's presence.

"Sure… I'll call you tomorrow and we can set something up." Ed responded.

"Cool, and you ARE coming to see me tonight, in Romeo and Juliet."

"Yes, Juliet."

"You too Ted." That was smooth. And it worked.

"Of course." He smiled at me. I just noticed that he has really sexy lips.

"'K. Casually formal, Shakespeare Tavern at 8."

"We'll be there." Ed tapped on my book as he left the room and I could feel the big grin on my face. Lily noticed too as she picked up her binder.

"That's was smooth, operator."

I don't care how lame that was, we both laughed like crazy as we left literature for the last period of the day, on a Friday.


End file.
